


Compliments

by ManyVoices



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyVoices/pseuds/ManyVoices
Summary: What would happen if compliments were given among a few crew members?





	1. ZoSa chapt 1

Sanji had spent the morning preparing the usual huge lunch for the crew. He loved to see the way they enjoyed his cooking and today was no exception. Putting the finishing touches on the plates of food reserved for the girl’s he decided his job was done, for the time being, and he called everyone to eat. Of course, Luffy was the first to arrive yelling the entire time for meat. The rest of the crew filed in led by the sniper, followed by the doctor, then the girls, and finally the moss head and rest of the crew.

 

The meal went as it usually did being loud and chaotic thanks to their rambunctious captain. The small rubber man seemingly couldn’t stop himself from stealing food from the others, though the cook had taken it upon himself to try and keep him from stealing food from the girl’s plates. It was a never ending battle but the beautiful females were worth it and he figured the males could fend for themselves or go hungry. They complained it wasn’t fair but the cook felt he was solely on the planet to defend and protect the fairer sex and ignored them. They were, after all, sailing in the New World and if they couldn’t keep their food safe from their overly hungry captain, how they’d survive these unpredictable waters was beyond him.

 

When every last morsel of food was gone people started leaving the galley in pursuit of their own interests. Usopp and Frankie would likely head to the workshop below deck, Robin to the library, Luffy would sit in his favorite seat or fish, Nami to work on her maps, leaving Zoro to find some place to nap in the sun. It was then that Sanji received a shock of the lifetime, so much so he had to lean against the counter for support as he blinked in disbelief.

 

Zoro stood while saying; nonchalantly, “Food was good, shitty-cook.”

 

Gathering his wits from the unexpected compliment Sanji retorted, “I’m not giving you any booze moss-for-brains.”

 

Waving a tanned hand in the air casually he moved towards the door, “Wasn’t expecting you too.”

 

Sanji had to focus on closing his mouth; his jaw had dropped open at receiving a compliment from his enemy of a shipmate. Even Brooke and Chopper seemed stunned at the exchange between the two. The blonde swore the skeleton’s eyes would have popped from his skull, mimicking the reindeer’s current expression, if he had eyes instead of empty black sockets in his head.

 

Mumbling to himself, “ _What is he thinking_?” while lighting a cigarette to help calm his nerves and kicking a chair back into place around the table.

 

Turning to see the two still stunned crewmen staring at the space recently vacated by the swordsman; Sanji threatened to kick them through the kitchen window, past the deck rail, and into the sea if they didn’t get at the dishes. He smiled maniacally as they quickly turned and started doing the job tasked to them.

 

After taking a quick look and verifying that all locks were locked, it didn’t pay to underestimate Luffy, Sanji walked out onto the brightly lit grass covered deck of the Sunny. It was a warm sunny day with hardly a cloud in the sky and it didn’t take him long to spot both of the female crewmembers sitting on the upper deck. Nami had opted for basking in the sun on a lounge chair while Robin sat reading a book in the shade of the orange trees.

 

Knowing the girls were safe and content Sanji made his way over to the bench surrounding the main mast, making a mental note to make the girls something cool to drink later, and sat down lighting a fresh cigarette. It wasn’t long before Luffy, who was sitting on the rail fishing, was pestering him to see when dinner was going to be ready.

 

Exhaling a cloud of smoke he calmly told his Captain, “If you catch something large enough I’ll prepare it for you as a snack.”

 

“Right, I’ll catch the biggest fish you’ve ever seen!” Luffy exclaimed with renewed vigor, casting his line again.

 

Sanji smiled around his cigarette before feeling a one eyed gaze resting upon him. A quick look around was all it took to spot the bright green head of hair attached to the muscular body lounging under the large tree on deck. It was the owner of this tanned frame who was staring intently at the blonde. Sanji could feel the gaze intensify as it raked his body from head to toe causing a slight blush to grace his high cheekbones.

 

“What the hell stupid marimo?” Sanji snapped through clenched teeth, glaring at the reclining figure with his one visible eye.

 

Zoro’s only response was a slight twitch of his lips while he closed his eye, got comfortable, and settled down for his nap.

 

Seeing the twitch Sanji got up and walked over to the prone swordsman, ready to kick him to the other side of the ship. Once he got into range he lifted his leg, ready to kick the other male harder than he’s ever kicked anyone before, only to be stopped by the other man’s words.

 

“Your hair is beautiful in the sunlight.” Zoro spoke softly.

 

Sanji was completely flabbergasted; he couldn’t believe he’d heard correctly, and could only stare wide-eyed at the proposed figure.

 

“Uh... Um... Wha… Oh, the hell. Are you feeling okay?” Sanji stuttered, “Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

 

The swordsman didn’t need to look at the cook to feel the emotions running through the blonde. He could sense a mixture of panic, confusion, frustration, shock, and lastly curiosity flowing through the lithe form before it departed back into the galley. If the other was honest, and the swordsman knew it would never be admitted openly, he would confess to feeling flattered, too.

 

Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his slacks Sanji moodily slouched his way back to the kitchen. He had no idea what was going on with the swordsman but he sure as hell was going to have Chopper give him a good going over. After all, they’d been shipmate enemies for a couple of years at least and Zoro rarely- had there ever been a time? Sanji didn’t think so.-had anything nice to say to the cook.

 

Shipmate _enemies?_ That’s what the two were…right? They never got along, were always bickering, since the first time they met they’ve fought. Entering his domain, he noticed the two at the sink jump in surprise at seeing him, and he felt a little pang of guilt. It wasn’t their fault the swordsman was making him act weird. He stabbed out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray and moved to see how far the two had gotten. Noticing they were almost done Sanji moved to the refrigerator to get the ingredients he would need to make cool drinks for the girls. Of course he would grumble but he always made enough for the whole crew, he just put extra touches on the ones for the lovely ladies.

 

By the time he was finished concocting, separating on trays, and fussing over specific glasses on one tray Brooke and Chopper were done with the dishes. Before they could leave he offered them each a drink mentioning to Chopper that he might want to take a look at their residence moss head. Once that was out of the way he expertly balanced a tray on each hand and made his way on deck. Luffy was still fishing but stretched arm to grab a drink even before Sanji had said he’d made him one. The blonde was just glad he hadn’t tried to snatch one of the two from the tray in his left hand.

 

Setting the tray he had balanced on his right hand down on the bench seat around the mast he stated loudly, “There is one per person,’ staring directly at his captain,’ so don’t think of taking someone else’s.”

 

Noticing his captain pout, and knowing this was a sign that the other drinks were safe; at least for the moment, he headed to the stairs to the upper deck where the ladies were waiting for him. He fussed, crooned, and wiggled around the girls, being an utter nuisance, until Nami finally had to threaten him in order to make him leave them alone.

 

His long legs slowly carried him slowly down the steps and back to the grassy deck where the males of the crew were enjoying the cool drinks and chatting amongst themselves, except for the swordsman that is. He was still lounging in the shade under the tree.

 

At first glance he seemed to be napping but once the blonde got closer he noticed the ships doctor off to the side of the muscular male trying his best to do an examination.

 

“What do you mean curly-brow said I was sick?” Zoro glared at the blonde as he stepped into view.

 

“Yep, he said you needed an exam ‘cause something was definitely wrong with you and what kind of doctor would let his shipmates suffer so say “ahhh”, Chopper held up a thin wooden stick to Zoro’s pursed lips.

 

Knowing there was no way out of it Zoro did as he was asked while continuing to glare at the cook who was now a bit closer and smirking. Seeing the smirk the green haired male stopped his glare and let his gaze rake over the others body heatedly, making sure it lingered on the blonde’s tight ass.

 

Sanji didn’t miss the once over he received nor did he miss the green brow raised in appreciation while ogling his behind. Damn, even with his tongue out and a stick down his throat that stupid marimo could pull off a smoldering look like that? Who’d have thought? Who’d have thought such a look would be directed at him, too?

 

Blushing lightly he thought, _He must be playing with me._ Throwing a glance back in that direction he noticed the eye hadn’t left his ass and he blushed a deeper red.

 

Chopper finished his examination and declared Zoro fit as he put his instruments back into their case so he could finish his drink in the company of the other two idiots in the crew… Luffy and Usopp. This brought on laughter, games, and a lot of ruckus in the matter of seconds.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Sanji saw the grace in how Zoro stood up and leisurely made his way over to his glass still on the tray. Luffy had started eyeing it but had yet to make a grab for it. That meant their captain had to be using every ounce of will power, or he didn’t like the treat and Sanji knew that couldn’t be it, to not take his first mates share.

 

Watching the tanned hand bring the glass to the set of lips, slightly parted in anticipation, the cook swore he saw the swordsman wink at him. WINK! How is that even possible with one eye? It would be a blink and not a wink but he was positive it was a wink and in his direction, too.

 

It was well known that Sanji was a ladies man and he had never made any secret of the fact. So why was he finding this attention from the moss-head so attractive? Hell, he was starting to think he might find the actual tanned embodiment of their first mate _attractive_. He even found himself averting his gaze from the bobbing Adams apple as Zoro drank his drink in one go, the stream of liquid slipping down his chin from the corners of his mouth wasn’t helping either.

 

Swallowing thickly the blonde hurriedly went to gather the empty glasses and take them into the kitchen. It was while bending over to retrieve the last one that he heard a sultry voice say, “Nice view.” Causing him to blush scarlet and make a dash for the sanctuary of the galley. As he moved he noticed that none of the other crew seemed to have heard the comment and were continuing with whatever they had been doing at the time.

 

  
“What the hell is going on?” He muttered out loud to no one in particular.

 

“Even when you are flustered you are graceful.” Zoro said softly causing the cook to jump and almost drop a glass.

 

Gently setting the glass on the counter Sanji turned around quickly, raising his leg to kick the intruder, only to be blocked effortlessly. He lowered it just as quickly feeling his flesh tingle at the sight of contact.

 

“What the HELL are you on about mold-for-brains? This joke has gone on long enough so stop with all the sicken-sweet falsities.” The blond spat at the tanned male, turning around to wash the glasses and start prep for the next meal.

 

A green brow raised in response. “Sicken-sweet? Ok, maybe, but nothing false about it.”

 

The cook colored a deep red from the base of his neck to the tip of his head and could only growl in response disapprovingly.

 

Grinning at the practically glowing male Zoro shrugged as he turned to leave. “Just saying it like it is Ero-cook. You have a lot going for you.  Gorgeous, graceful, strong…” His voice trailed off as the door closed behind him as he left.

 

Sanji sunk to his knees with his forehead resting against the cool cabinet front. Pulling out a fresh smoke and lighting it with a shaking hand he thought about what had happened so far that day. It had started like any day aboard the Sunny.

 

He’d made breakfast while shouting at Luffy that it wasn’t ready yet before cleaning up and starting prep for lunch. It was a lot of work being the Strawhat’s cook. The amount of food Luffy and the others could eat meant hours in the kitchen prepping. Then there was the extra effort he always put in attending to the women of the crew’s food and comfort. Orange drinks for Nami, coffee for Robin, and the occasional dessert to tide them over till the next mealtime. The morning had gone the same as any other morning and lunch had been the same riotous affair it always was. So what had changed today compared to every other day they sailed the seas?

 

Biting down roughly on the butt between his teeth, “That shitty-moss-headed-marimo is what changed!” he muttered.

 

One compliment at lunch about the food and this is what happens. One break of character is all it takes to throw the chef off balance. Well, he’s not having any of it. Nope… not a minute of it dammit. If that crappy-sword-wielding-mildew-for-brains-jack-ass wanted to play games he could play them, too.

 

With renewed determination Sanji picked himself up and got about his duties and stared prep for supper thinking; _if he thought lunch was tasty just wait till he experiences supper_.


	2. ZoSan Chapt 2

Dinner went off the same as lunch had earlier in the day. Basically another loud riotous affair. The only time the cook was thrown off his rhythm was when Zoro had asked if he needed help setting up before calling everyone in to eat. Other crew members, notably the three idiots of the group, – was it good to think of your captain as an idiot? Sanji wasn’t sure but it didn’t retract from the respect he felt for the rubber man so he didn’t see a reason to over analyze it. – would offer but those offers came with ulterior motives. Usually the motive was to obtain food and that food was usually for their captain who was, if you asked him, in a constant state of hunger. Ok, he’d probably say it was starvation but the young male could be a bit dramatic when it came to food.

Zoro never, as long as Sanji could remember, offered his services before dinner. After they’d all eaten he would sometimes offer to help the cook clean up but that was normally after he heard Nami make some comment or other. The moss-brained male really hated when the navigator seemed to be scheming something and tended to steer clear of her at these times. Helping the cook clear up after a meal was a pretty safe bet of avoiding anything the woman was thinking of doing, like cleaning and polishing the treasures aboard ship.

So when he heard the galley door and felt the others presence he was surprised and hesitated slightly while plating the food he was currently handling. He wasn’t sure if Zoro had noticed but he hoped not and continued his work, nodding towards the pile of plates on the table, grateful when the other only gave him a once over glance and started setting the table.

That glance was almost enough, _almost,_ to throw the chef off his game for a second. With a little concentration he managed to keep the blush in check AND his movements from showing any outward signs of being affected.

After dinner the galley was cleaned and everyone had gone off to pursue their own interests once again. After prepping a few things for breakfast Sanji went out and sat on the deck smoking. It was a calm, balmy evening with very little wind or waves. Nami had told them during dinner that the weather should hold and they would have an easy night as long as an enemy didn’t show up to ruin it.

“Your beautiful in the evening light, too shit-cook.” He heard softly from behind him making him start slightly. When the damn slicer and dicer had gotten there he wasn’t sure but he didn’t like that he didn’t sense the other before hearing him.

Turning around with a scathing look in his eye and malicious comeback on his lips the cook only found empty space where the voice had come from just moments before.

“Aaarrrggghhh!” Sanji yelled as loud as he could before stamping out his smoke and stomping to the men’s quarters. He knew everyone must be looking at him, those within ear shot anyways, with curiosity but he didn’t care. That damn, shitty-assed bastard was driving him _crazy_.

Trying to calm his breathing Sanji lay in his cot thinking of reasons why Zoro would want to do this. Was it a joke? A dare? Zoro wasn’t the type to fall into petty or juvenile methods of bully such as dares and name calling. He usually just went to sleep and ignored the taunts till the other person got tired and went away. OR he’d beat the crap out of the persistent ones; this happened once when Usopp pushed him too far and wouldn’t shut up making chicken sounds, before walking away.

So dare was out but there had to be a reason. Zoro wouldn’t just do this for _no_ reason… would he? No, he wouldn’t. Not the Zoro he knew anyway. Chopper had said he was fine so it wasn’t some ailment, like a 150 degree temperature, warping his mind and causing his behavior. Heaving a heavy sigh Sanji just couldn’t think of a plausible reason for the tanned male to act this way.

Sanji didn’t hear the cabin door open and close quietly as he was busy trying to figure out why today had turned out to be so weird and why he couldn’t get images of that buff tanned body out of his mind. Pictures of sweaty skin covering flexing muscles as he trained flashed through his mind along with those of long lean legs stretched out while napping on deck…this list could go on and he’d have been happy to be distracted except it was by the object of his thoughts bringing him out of his reverie.

“You ok?” Zoro asked quietly.

Sanji didn’t move. He was trying to become invisible for some reason he wasn’t aware of.

“Shitty-cook?” Zoro tried again.

Still not responding Sanji concentrated on his breathing, in hopes it would relieve some of the heat he felt in his cheeks from the recent images, as he heard footsteps lightly heading his way.

“Sanji?” Sanji felt a shiver run down him as he heard his name spoken softly.  There was concern in that soft voice that he never heard before. Eyes closed he felt rather than saw the other turn around and slowly head towards the door muttering, “Guess I’ll find Chopper.”

“What!” Sanji sat up quickly upon hearing those words.

The room was dark enough and Zoro had his back to the cook so his smirk went unnoticed as he heard the startled exclamation. He knew the cook wasn’t sleeping and stopped but didn’t turn around.

“I’m going to get Chopper.” Zoro flatly stated taking another step forward.

“He’s not needed and why are you here anyway?” Sanji snapped glaring.

Zoro sighed and blanked his face while turning to face the snappy blonde. “I was worried when you came in here after what looked like a meltdown.”

“Tsk, why would you be worried? It’s not like I don’t sleep in here or you’re my mother.” Sanji lit a smoke to calm his nerves.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose in building irritation Zoro explained slowly as if talking to a small child with limited understanding. “First, ero-cook, you don’t go to bed this early. Secondly; u _sually_ , you are being annoying loud and dancing attendance on the females and being an all-around nuisance.”

Sanji glared and shifted impatiently. He just wished the damn guy would hurry up, say what he wanted, and get the hell out so he could go back to being alone… without a green haired male taking up space in the same room ALONE.

Zoro, aware of the others impatience, kept speaking in a slow clear voice. “Third, you’ve been acting a bit… off… today so I was a little concerned.”

“Wait… I’m the one acting weird? How do you figure crappy swordsman?” Sanji asked in a huff. Zoro was the weird one today not him and he wasn’t going to stand for this crap from the moss topped male.

“Well you have been a bit off, as I said, today. Face red and just acting…off. I mean, you are always trying to kick me and pick a fight, even though you know I’m stronger, but not like today. Then there was dinner tonight. You made a lot of special dishes, a lot of my favorites, and it’s not my birthday. You only make some of those on my birthday so…” Zoro trailed off.

It was the longest thing the blonde cook had ever heard the other say in the whole time he’d known him. Zoro was usually a man of few words so what’s gotten into him tonight?

Thinking quickly he said, “Law, I made them for Law since he’s a relatively picky eater.” Sanji hoped his flaming cheeks were hidden in the deepening shadows of the room.

Snorting in disbelief Zoro couldn’t help but be a little irritated to be taken for such a fool. “Really? You’re going to try using _him_ as an excuse? The one who’s only real preferences are no bread or umeboshi and who likes fish over meat? I thought better of you than that.”

Seeing him turn to leave Sanji refused to recant and the swordsman would just have to get over it. He lit another smoke and relaxed against the pillow as the door opened yet the other hesitated for a second. Sanji glanced over to the door to see a well-defined dark silhouette blocking what little light was left to shine through the opening.

“The food was exceptional tonight ero-cook, thank you for making it. Seeing you on deck in the dimming daylight would have been the perfect ending to the day.” Zoro said softly shutting the door behind him as he left the smoking cook in the now dark room.

Sanji’s knew he was blushing fiercely and choked on the smoke in his lungs. “Seriously, what the _hell_ is that man thinking?” He said to himself stamping out yet another spent cigarette before rolling over to get some sleep before his watch started a bit later. Sleep sounded much better than thinking over what just happened… _much better_.


	3. LaLu Chapt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has to content with strange things going on around the Sunny.

Weird things were happening on the Sunny lately and Law wasn’t sure what the cause was behind them. He’d caught the smoldering looks the swordsman gave the cook and the blush that they received before the glare and threats. The shipwright had been above deck, instead of below tinkering on who knows what, and usually in the company of the crews “demon child”. Then there was the navigator. The task making-blackmailing-threat throwing navigator that all of a sudden was softer spoken and instead of flaunting her ample bosom while basking the sun she was usually accompanied by the ships sniper and far-fetched stories could be heard along with laughter from the red headed female. But the strangest was the small rubber captain. Yes, Strawhatter himself was acting subdued and … well… almost human instead of all out crazy hyper.

Thinking of the impetuous male made Law look around the deck and it didn’t take him long to catch sight of the object of his search. The thin, wiry frame was sauntering lazily his way as he watched. He must have come from the galley because he held a leg of meat in one hand and something the Dr. couldn’t quite make out in his left. Since he sat on the main deck and in the path to the figure head, or the captains special seat, Law thought Luffy would just pass by him on his way to his favorite perch and went back to his book.

“Traffy, this is for you.” Luffy shoved his left hand under Law’s nose.

Pulling back slightly so he could focus Law recognized a perfectly made rice ball. Ascertaining what the object was and that it wasn’t something dangerous Law set his book down and stated, “I’m surprised you are bringing me food Strawhat-ya. Are you feeling ok?”

Swallowing his mouthful of meat with a loud gulp Luffy waved the rice cake in an attempt to get the larger captain to take it. “I’m feeling great thanks.”

Law finally took the offered morsel out of defense since rice started falling off and onto the book residing in his lap. Luffy didn’t do things subtly, or calmly for that matter, and waving a rice cake was also done with gusto. He liked this about the other male but he couldn’t lie and say it never got tiring. Couldn’t Luffy relax once in a while and simply sit quietly? Did he always have to be minutes from death before he was silent and still for 5 minutes?

No sooner did these thoughts cross his mind and he felt the impact of a body being thrown beside him. Glancing from the corner of his eye he could see it was Luffy. He’d finishes his meat and was intently licking all the flavor from his fingers.

“Aren’t you going to eat it? I asked for it ‘specially for you.” Luffy asked with a slight pout.

“You did?” Law couldn’t help but be a taken aback by this. Luffy never… and this meant NEVER… gave food to people of his own accord. Sanji made sure the crew and anyone on the ship, or within sight for that matter, was fed and fed well. Luffy on the other hand only ate. He’d give his first mate a barrel of sake but the rubber male didn’t drink booze so that wasn’t a hardship.

Puffing out his chest Luffy said proudly. “Yep. I asked Sanji to make you something you like and he made this,” pointing to the forgotten triangle Law still held gently. “Seriously I thought he’d make you meat or a sandwich at least but he said this was something you’d enjoy even without a umeboshi in it.” The last was said as if he didn’t understand anyone enjoying plain rice.

Feeling the intense, expecting, gaze the rubber male was focusing on him Law bit into the ball of rice still in his hand.  It was perfectly cooked and seasoned. He hadn’t expected anything else coming from the Strawhat Chef. One bite led to another until the entire morsel was gone. He was a bit surprised when Luffy grabbed his hand and started licking his fingers.

Looking at the man lapping his digits clean of any lingering flavors in surprise he couldn’t help but try to pull back. Fruitless effort on his part of course but it was instinct to try. He knew the other didn’t have concept or regard for personal space but this was pushing it.

“Uh, Straw-ya what the _hell_ are you doing?” Law asked while trying to pull his hand back without causing a scene.

“mmph rying oo ell if it asted ood,” Luffy said with a mouth full of fingers.

“Wanna try that again _without_ my hand in your mouth?”

Releasing the fingers from his mouth but keeping hold of the hand. “I’m trying to tell if it tasted good.”

Still trying to regain ownership of his hand Law sighed. “I would have given it to you if you had asked.”

Stretching his lips to try and reach the fingers the older captain was managing to take away from him Luffy simply replied, “But I got it for you Traffy.”

Pinching the lips with his free hand, “Please stop this. It was good. One of the best onigiri I’ve ever had. Thank you for thinking of me.”

Smiling with your lips stretched out and caught in strong dexterous fingers wasn’t the most attractive thing but Luffy managed to make it cute never-the-less and let Law take his hand back.

“So you do like plain rice balls? Nothing in them, not even a plum?” Luffy asked once his lips were released.

Law saw a look of honest inquiry laced with disbelief in the charcoal eyes focused on him. “Yes, I like them.”

“Wow that is sooo boring Traffy but I still like you.” Luffy stood, “If you prefer things like that then that means more meat for me and that works.”

Law watched the other, with eyes slightly wider than normal, saunter off towards galley and he only returned to his book once he heard the commotion of the cook kicking his captain back onto the deck.

_“Definitely weird things happening.”_ He said to himself lowly, looking at the fingers that had been in Luffy’s mouth just moments before.

It wasn’t long before the cook was calling everyone to supper and everyone headed to the galley at different speeds. Luffy started to bolt for the door but stopped dead at the entry and waited while his crew passed him with bewildered looks.

Luffy fell into step next to Law and they entered the kitchen. If that wasn’t enough to shock everyone Luffy pulled out a chair for Law to sit in next to the rubber man’s own chair before sitting down.  He even made it so the chairs were close enough that their legs could touch without much effort. All this lasted until the small male could no longer resist the meat in front of him it seems and it was then that dinner became the same as any other meal. Loud, chaotic, and fun for one captain if not a few other who managed to not have food stolen off their plates.

Law had noticed the dishes were a bit more elaborate than they’d had before but chalked it up to the cook wanting to being bored or maybe this is how the crew ate. Though from the looks that the cook shot the swordsman and vice versa he’d bet it was for another reason all together. The cook seemed to simply glow when Zoro took seconds of some of the dishes near him.

Finishing his meal and deciding if he had room for a cup of coffee or not he felt a strong gaze upon him and could see Luffy staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He decided he’d have coffee later and stood to leave. As he did the smaller male followed suit and they left the galley the same as they’d entered… together.

“Can I help you with something Luffy-ya?” He asked casually.

“Nope,” was the only response.

Stopping at the bench he’d left his book resting on Law picked it up and sat down under the tree to read. He liked sitting on the grass against the tree more than he liked the hard bench around the mast. Luffy sat next to him but said nothing. He just stared at the morbid doctor. The light was fading and soon Law wouldn’t be able to read so he closed the book and turned towards the other.

“Luffy are you feeling unwell?”

“Nope,” Luffy said flatly, his eyes lingering on the doctor’s lips.

“Then why are you staring at me?”

“Because I like the way Traffy looks.”

“Excuse me?” Law said a bit taken back.

“What?” Luffy met the others yellow eyes questioningly.

“I’m not sure I understand Luffy-ya.” Law stated while trying to keep the blush from showing on his cheeks.

“Traffy is sexy and I like the way he looks.” Luffy replied before running over to see what Brooke and Chopper were doing.

Law could only watch him go while trying to process what he had just heard. It was then that he heard the cook yell loudly before stomping off to the men’s quarters followed shortly by the Zoro. He had no idea what took place but it had gotten the attention of everyone on deck.

They all watched the door to the men’s quarters but when it opened a few minutes later it was done quietly and only the swordsman came out. No screaming or yelling had been heard and from the way Zoro exited there hadn’t been a skirmish.  There was no time to question the situation since Zoro headed straight for the crow’s nest and ignored everyone.

Law wasn’t sure if the day could get any stranger and since the sun had set and the natural light had dimmed he headed for the kitchen in search of that cup of coffee he had passed up after dinner.


	4. Chapt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters are blending so couples alone in chapters probably aren't going to happen. Though I'm not sure where this is going since it started as strictly a ZoSan and LawLu popped in. I'm sure it will be fun. Thanks for all the reviews.

Being accustomed to waking at all hours of the day or night Sanji woke well before his watch shift started. After visiting the washroom he headed for the kitchen. Since he had time he figured he’d make a snack to tide him over until breakfast. For the snack he decided to keep it simple and onigiri with various ingredients used as fillings. He had thought to make a thermos of coffee but remembered the special tea he had found while stopping at a recent island and had hidden away.

 

It wasn’t that he disliked sharing, this tea was hard to find and therefore special and he viewed it as something a kin to retreat. If he ever deserved a treat it was now. After all the swordsman had put him through today he was actually surprised to be making tea and not opening a bottle of wine.

 

After finishing the thermos of tea and plating the rice balls he’d made Sanji exited the kitchen and headed for the crow nest. Since Brooke had the first watch he had made sure to bring an extra teacup just in case the tea loving skeleton wanted to join him and partake of a cup of tea. It didn’t take long to reach his destination and see the musician sitting and looking out a window.

 

“Hey, Brooke would you like some?” Sanji asked while offering the plate of goodies.

 

Stifling a yawn behind a bony hand Brooke shook his head while standing to leave. “No thank you Sanji-san. Your food is delicious but I’m tired and just heading for bed.”

 

“Suit yourself. Good night Brooke.” He said putting the items he carried on a seat near the one recently vacated by the musician.

 

Sanji sat looking out the window at the calm sea poured himself a cup of tea. The night was quiet and the weather calm so he figured it would be an uneventful night. The blonde wasn’t completely wrong in this even after the hatch door open and a tall lean man stepped through wearing a white fluffy hat carrying a very long sword.

 

“Mind some company, cook-ya?” Law asked.

 

“No, I don’t mind.” Nodding towards the plate and thermos near him, “would you care to join me?”

 

“What is it?” He asked glancing wearily at the rice balls that were left on the plate.

 

Chuckling softly at the other males uncertainty Sanji sipped his tea stating, “The two on the left are plain. I also have an extra cup if you’d be interested in some tea.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do.” The tall man said as he pulled himself comfortably in the bench seat facing Sanji.

 

Sanji poured a cup of steaming hot tea before handing the cup over. If he had been asked he would have said that he would’ve preferred to have been alone to give himself time to think. However, the doctor’s presence couldn’t be considered a nuisance since he was so quiet and unobtrusive. Having the other man in the crow’s nest didn’t stop the blonde’s mind from repeating today’s events over and over.

 

“ _Today was so strange_...” He muttered softly only to hear his companion replied just as softly. “So I wasn’t imagining?”

 

Looking at the dark-haired man blinking, “you found today to be a bit strange?”

 

Law shifted uncomfortably and sipped his tea before responding. “Yes...”

 

Curiosity getting the better of him Sanji could not resist asking, “May I ask what strange thing happened to you today?”

 

Staring into his now empty cup with a slight embarrassed flush coloring his cheeks, “Your captain gave me a rice ball.”

 

Sanji sat completely silent upon hearing this. He knew that Luffy had wanted something for Law earlier in the day but thought the morbid man had mentioned being hungry or something and that sent the captain of the Strawhats in to get him food. Luffy loved to eat and could be selfish with meat, like stealing it from other people’s plates, but the cook knew he didn’t want anyone to go hungry. He sure as hell didn’t know the captain had asked for it by himself.

 

Feeling a bit awkward Law decided to change the subject a bit, “Is Zoro the reason you are saying today is strange by any chance?”

 

Sucking in a sharp breath Sanji felt his own flush gracing his cheek bones. “Uh, well… hmmm…”

 

“I saw you interacting… _differently_ today and just wondered.”

 

Feeling the day’s frustration come back all at once Sanji blurted, “I haven’t a clue what the shit-head-moss-for-brains is thinking. He complimented my cooking _and_ helped me set the table for dinner. He’s never done that before… NEVER!”

 

Finally raising his gaze from his cup Law gave the cook a small grin as if to tell him he could feel his pain.

 

“Luffy licked my fingers.” Was all he said.

 

Sanji burst out in nervous anxious laughter suddenly upon hearing this latest tidbit. “…Really?”

 

Law simply nodded.

 

“Was that before he walked into dinner with you?” Sanji asked after pulling himself together and pouring them another much needed cup of tea.

 

Another nod but no other response was offered.

 

“I see…”

 

Law’s head snapped around to look directly at the cook, “You _see_ what?”

 

Sanji gave a little shrug, “Luffy is our captain. We know he’s a handful and isn’t like other captains but that doesn’t mean he can’t have feelings for another person.”

 

Law looked confused and the tea wasn’t helping clarify anything.

 

“I mean he treats you differently than any of his friends. He steals our food but has never offered us anything to eat out of the blue. He leaves that to me for the most part along with the person who’s hungry.” Sanji said in a matter of fact manner only to continue with, “As for licking your fingers…that’s new.”

 

Law’s blush deepened and he tried to hide it behind his quickly emptying tea cup.

 

“This is Luffy we are talking about, ya know, and he has accidentally “eaten” a hand or two along with the food that hand was holding but he’s never licked anyone. Anyone that I know of anyway and we’ve been together for a few years now.” Sanji explained.

 

Law was still confused. He never really understood the rubber captain but this was new and not in a good way new. He wasn’t used to being confused on this level and wasn’t enjoying being so now. He needed to understand what the hell was going on with Luffy and what it had to do with him. This information couldn’t come soon enough for him either. Even though it’s only been a day it was a day to long of feeling like a man drowning in a sea of… well… a sea of confusion. It was the only word he could come up with in current state.

 

“So…?” Law prompted.

 

Sanji looked at him with a confused look for a second before snapping out of the daze he had lapsed into.

 

“I’m not sure but it seems he thinks of you differently than anyone else I’ve seen him come into contact with. The level of different can only be answered by Luffy. Family? Lover? Alliance comrade? Who knows what that man is thinking?” Sanji drifted off.

 

Law filed this information away to sort through another time. He was getting tired and he wanted to return the favor and possibly help the cook sort through his day if he could.

 

“So how did Zoro through your day off? You two seem to be at each other’s throats more often than not so seeing you blush while talking to him is something I’ve not seen before.” He asked genuinely interested.

 

Law wasn’t usually the type to get involved in others affairs but Sanji had let him in his space tonight and gave him input regarding his captain. He didn’t feel that the cook had helped sort anything out but at least he had more information compiled to sort through and try to find reason in. He liked logic and reason. They made sense when the world lacked cohesion.

 

Staring back out the window Sanji took a deep breathe, “Like I said he complimented my cooking and offered to help at dinner.”

 

“Is that all?” Law asked quietly.

 

Cheeks turning deeper red than Law had seen so far the cook cleared his throat, “If we are being honest with each other I should say he also complimented my hair and other things. He said I had ‘a lot going on’, too.”

 

“He’s never done this before? Complimented you, I mean? You’ve been crewmates for years.”

 

“Nope, he’s never said anything nice to me like that before. Usually, we insult each other and compete to see who’s stronger. It’s a basic rivalry plain and simple.”

 

“Sounds like something may have changed on his end cook-ya.” Law pointed out as tactfully as he could.

 

Staring at the dark male incredulously, “Changed? I’d say he’s gone wonky except that Chopper looked him over and said he was fine.” Lighting a smoke, “I haven’t a clue what is going on in that moldy brain of his.”

 

“He seemed to really enjoy dinner tonight.” Law observed.

 

“Yeah I guess he did.” Sanji said with a small smile gracing his lips.

 

“Do you think he could be flirting with you… sincerely flirting and not teasing you or making fun of you?” He said cautiously.

 

A blue eye widened, “I don’t think...well I’m not sure… aaahhh! Who the hell knows what he’s doing?”

 

Setting his empty cup on it’s saucer, this was some really fine tea and later he’d have to ask where the cook found it, “You could ask him.”

 

Astonished at the idea of asking such a thing Sanji gulped air, looking like a fish out of water, stammering. “Ask him? Ask him what? Yo moss-head you want to pound this fine ass of mine?”

 

Being watchful of the crazed looked suddenly appearing in the cook's eyes Law sighed, “Well, I’d phrase it a bit differently but yes, that is what I’d ask him.”

 

He couldn’t take thinking of this anymore. Not wanting to even consider asking the other male why he was acting… wait… hadn’t he already asked him? Ok, it was in a round-a-bout way but he asked him what the hell...Ok maybe that wasn’t really asking him for specifics but it should be the same thing. Or close to it. Anyway, the meat-head should be able to figure it out right?

 

Taking a deep breath and sending a rather calculating look at his companion Sanji decided he’d been the focus of the conversation long enough. “I guess the same could be said for you doctor-san.”

 

Law raised a brow.

 

“You could ask Luffy what he’s thinking by acting so strangely towards you.” He said while not releasing the other from his stare.

  
  
After a moment’s thought, “I’m not sure I’m ready to do that yet. There may come a point when I will have to ask, for sanities sake of nothing else, but right now all this could be chalked up to your captain being unorthodox in many aspects of his life.” Law said calmly returning the blue eyed stare.

Releasing a sigh and turning his gaze out the window Sanji contemplated Law’s words. “I’m not sure I can go through many more days like today. I mean, it’s like being on a rollercoaster and I am not sure why it is getting to me this much.”

Law didn’t respond with anything but raising an eyebrow to let the cook know he’d heard him.

“Usually, he’d pull some shit and I’d just kick the silly out of him. No problem.” Sanji faced the morbid man, “but this seems different.”

Law could only nod in agreement before they feel into a companionable silence, each going over the day’s events without coming to any reasonable conclusions.

The sun started showing itself over the horizon and Sanji knew it was time to start the day’s work and get breakfast going. He gathered up the dishes and thermos from their snack and headed for the hatch behind Law. Today is another day and he’d wait to see what it would bring along with the doctor.


	5. LaLu Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't becoming any clearer it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. These guys got stuck and gave me nothing to write. Now they are moving so thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoy.  
> I'll be blending some, if not all, future chapters to include both pairings as that is were the story is taking me.

Law had managed to exit the crow’s nest without difficulty but the same couldn’t be said for Sanji.  He couldn’t tell what had caused the cook to lose his footing but he could guess it had something to do with a tall, well-muscled, green eyed man standing on the deck watching the scene unfold.

This particular scene started when they were still alone and the dark male offered to help carry some of the dishes down. The cook politely refused and neatly stacked everything so it could be carried almost effortlessly in one hand. This left is other hand free to close the hatch as they left the nest. Or so they both may have thought at the time. After all Law wasn’t a mind reader so who knows what the cook was thinking at that exact moment except the cook himself.

Law made it down the ladder effortlessly with his oversized sword and just as his shows thumped on the deck he sensed something was wrong above him and glanced up in time to watch the cook, as if in slow motion, lose his balance while pulling the hatch door closed. The blonde tried to stop the teetering stack of dishes in his right hand from toppling to the deck below and breaking into fragments and somehow he managed to accomplish this. Though, it didn’t stop the man himself from heading towards the deck at an accelerated speed.  

The next bit Law wasn’t sure how it happened exactly but all of a sudden he had his arms full of a slender blonde male and was bracing himself so they both didn’t land on their asses in a heap on the hard wood of the deck. During those few seconds all he could think was that not a single piece of china had fallen and the cook was amazingly coordinated to keep a stack of breakables safe in this instance.

It all happened quickly, matter of seconds really, and Law hadn’t registered the fact that they had an audience to this whole event. Ok, maybe only the part on the ladder but still it was embarrassing for the cook if his blush was anything to go by and the Doctor could understand. Anyone would be embarrassed after that little adventure, especially, one as graceful as the blonde cook. Setting the cook on his feet as soon as he was sure of his balance Law finally realized they were being watched. A quick glance at the cook’s ever brightening cheeks told him that Sanji had noticed, too. Probably before even he himself did.

Not one to get overly involved in the lives of others Law simply allowed his glance to pass over everyone on the deck before nodding and heading towards the aquarium room. He found it the most soothing and relaxing room on the Sunny. It reminded him of being on his sub under the waves with fish flitting past the port holes. He missed his ship and shipmates but they had a mission and for it to be completed he needed to be where he was now and that was on the Sunny with the Straw hat pirates.

As if being called Luffy walked into the room at that moment with less enthusiasm than Law had seen him use so far in… well… entering any room or doing anything really. Giving the encroaching figure a sidelong glance from under his oversized fluffy cap Law wondered what could cause this type of change. Maybe the other man was still partially asleep. It was early morning after all.

“Torao?” Luffy said in barely a whisper.

He couldn’t help his eyes widening at how submissive the younger male seemed at the moment. Wasn’t this the charge ahead and to hell with the consequences leader of the Straw hat pirates? The rubber man who went through life on his terms and tearing places apart as he went on his travels to be the pirate king. Of course no innocents were hurt by him or his crew but he still tore places to pieces none-the-less.

“Torao?” the same soft questioning voice sounding a bit more urgent said in the incurring pause. “Are you sleeping?”

Not sure what else to do Law answered, “No Luffy-ya. How can I help you? Are you unwell?” while scooching into a more comfortable position. It was his intent, after all, to sleep and why he’d picked this room. He just couldn’t get comfortable in the men’s quarters.

“Do you like Sanji?”

Choking on his own spit Law turned his head to look more directly at the man still standing just inside the door he finally was able to cough out, “ _What_?” not sure he heard correctly.

Looking a bit miffed at having to repeat himself Luffy looked directly into Law’s eyes, “Do. You. Like. Sanji?” was said slowly and deliberately.

Blinking and sitting up straight on the bench Law looked straight back into black orbs and asked, “Why are you asking me such a question Luffy-ya? This doesn’t seem like…well…you.”

“ _There had to be a reason for this interrogation.”_ Law thought to himself, _“Could this be called an interrogation? Usually, it would involve yelling or at least stern…”_

“You aren’t answering the question Torao.” Luffy said interrupting his thoughts.

“Yes, I like your cook Luffy-ya.” Law stated matter-of-factly.   

Luffy’s head drooped effectively hiding his face with the brim of his hat. “Oh.” Was all he said as he slowly turned to leave through the door behind him.

This reaction bothered the morbid doctor and caused him abruptly say, “I like all your crew. Is there a reason I shouldn’t?”

Luffy halted all movement for a moment with his head cocked to the side before saying, “So you like Sanji the same as you like all my nakama? You don’t like him, like him?”

“I don’t know what that even means Straw hat-ya but yes I like your cook the same as I like your navigator or your doctor or your swordsman…I like all your crew the same.” He was becoming exasperated and snapped the last bit at the still stock still rubber man.

“ _I’m too tired for this shit_.” Law thought and stretched out again along the padded bench hoping he’d get to get some sleep now he’d cleared that up. Whatever, _that_ was.

Just as he got settled back into his prone, comfy, position Law was pounced on before he was even aware that the other male had even moved. That didn’t happen EVER and Law wasn’t sure he liked it happening now but he had other things to deal with. Like a very wiggly rubber man who’s arms had wrapped around his torso at least three times each and were squeezing the air out of him.

“Luffy-ya… what are …I can’t breathe…” The doctor managed to say while trying to shove the lump of gyrating rubber off him.

“Oh… sorry…” Luffy said, blushing, as he loosened his grip. “I was just so happy.”  

With that Luffy retracted his limbs and literally jumped off the now blue tinged man and bounded towards the door. It wasn’t long before Law could hear the door open and shut along with a chorus of “Sanji where’s breakfast? Sanji I’m hungry” coming from the now exuberant straw hat captain.

“ _What the hell was **that** all about?”_ Law thought as he caught his breath and gathered his composure. He didn’t linger on the thought long and instead let himself drift off to sleep. Sleep wasn’t something he did often or for long so falling asleep quickly was a trait he had obtained over the years. He’d think over everything later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassment and gifts.

All of this happened in a flash and he was embarrassed as hell to begin with let alone having an audience present to witness his clumsiness. Yet, there they were. Most of the crew and of course, right in the front of the group stood the  _ adulation duo _ , as Sanji had started to think of them; both had strange, yet different, looks on their faces. 

With as much composer as he could muster Sanji steadied himself and walked towards the kitchen to start breakfast. He didn’t want to think about the blush spreading over his cheeks or the green haired swordsman’s look when he saw the blonde being held in Law’s arms. He’d just push it away and think about cooking and the get through the morning. 

Easier said than done it seemed as it wasn’t long before he heard the galley door open and felt the swordsman’s intense aura without turning to look at the intruder. He could feel the pressure become a bit more forceful with each thud of heavy boots he heard come closer. 

Nothing was said as Sanji unlocked the fridge and stuck his head inside under the pretense of gathering ingredients. What he really wanted was to cool his burning cheeks and not to face the muscular man that had just entered his domain. 

Knowing he couldn’t hide forever he grabbed a few items from the fridge and turned towards his crewmate. “Moss head.” He said and nodded his head in the others general direction and walked to the counter before placing his load down and starting the process of prepping the morning meal. 

 

Zoro merely grunted and watched the cook start to unload his arms before stepping beside the cook and placing something lightly on the counter. He didn’t say a word before turning on his heel to head back towards the door.  

Not looking at what was placed near him Sanji continued jostle the ingredients from the fridge. It wasn’t till hearing the sound of fading footsteps and the shutting of the kitchen door that he looked at what the swordsman had left behind. Once he saw the object placed so gently on the counter Sanji was glad he was alone. He wasn’t sure how to react. His face turned even redder than it did after this morning’s incident and his knees felt weak.    
  


Gingerly picking up and gazing at the unique gift he thought,  _ “Where would he even find something like this and why give it to me?” _

After a moment or two he started moving. It needed care and he needed to start breakfast before his captain started yelling for food. This was no time to be lollygagging and the thought of Luffy barging in any minute spurred him on to quickly place the delicate gift in a glass filled with clean water and start working his magic. 

It didn’t take long before he heard the loud sound of Luffy asking for food and cut him short as the small man barged in asking, in rapid fire succession, where breakfast was and what was taking so long, “I will call you when it’s ready and if you don’t leave now and let me do my job I’ll not cook for the rest of the day. You’ll have to eat Usopp’s or moss-heads cooking.” 

This was enough to stop the energetic male in his tracks. He saw Luffy tilt his head and open his mouth to say something before deciding it wasn’t worth the risk of  _ not _ eating Sanji’s food again that day. Usopp and Zoro couldn’t match Sanji’s cooking and this lead him to do an about face and slam out as loudly as he’d entered. 

Sanji sighed and went back to the task at hand hearing all to clearly his captain complain to the others that breakfast wasn’t ready yet and he was going to starve but no one was allowed in the kitchen until Sanji said it was ok. This last bit made the cook grin. It meant his threat was headed and he’d be able to finish quickly without any more disturbances. 

True to his word, it didn’t matter that he gave himself his own word he still felt bound to keep it, it wasn’t long and Sanji was calling the crew to eat. It was Robin who saw the centerpiece first and smiled gently. Nami took notice of where the dark haired girl was looking and also saw the new addition. The guys didn’t pay any attention and it wasn’t until Luffy made one of his mad grabs for food and almost knocked it over that Sanji blew his top, snapping at the small rubber male to be careful, while saving the toppling glass and item within. Only a little water was spilled and Sanji took his precious gift to the counter while glaring at his captain. 

“Swowwy Sangi.” Luffy’s apology came around a mouthful of food. He was still grabbing for food as he said it but Sanji knew Luffy didn’t say sorry lightly. Even if he wasn’t sure what he’d done to warrant the ass chewing. 

It was Chopper that asked tilting his horns to the side, “Where did you get that? It… kind of looks like you.”

Brooke chimed in with his usual laugh, “You are correct. It does resemble the cook. Wonder where it came from?” 

Sanji blushed and tried shrugging off the question. He wasn’t ready to tell them that Zoro left it for him earlier. He just wasn’t sure what the message was behind the gift but it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He was glad when Robin distracted them from the topic with the help of Nami and he was free to look more closely at his present. 

The flower had a delicate slim stem the color of coal with slender leaves protruding from its length. It had one flower at full bloom with petals of a golden yellow trimmed in a gorgeous azure blue. Even the center was the blue and golden tones swirled together with a black pistil gently sloping out of it. The pistil had a small red patch on the end and Sanji figured it was pollen but he couldn’t be sure. 

Lost in thought he jumped slightly when Luffy said next to him, “It really looks like you Sanji. It’s even smoking.” 

Blinking at the flower then at the retreating backs of the crew, breakfast had ended, Sanji tilted his head and took notice that the red spot did look like the end of a lit cigarette. He wasn’t sure how a flower could look like him, a man, but he could see how it looked like it was smoking. 

Chuckling at the thought of a cigarette smoking flower he started his clean up and since breakfast was the easiest meal he was on his own to do dishes. This gave him time to try and sort through what the moss-for-brains was up to. 

“Maybe I should ask Law to check him over once just to be sure everything is ok.” He muttered out loud while washing dishes. His glance couldn’t help but stray to the flower in the corner of the counter out of dangers way.

Meanwhile on deck Robin was giving Zoro a secret smile and if anyone was nearby they might have heard her say softly while walking past him, “Seems cook-san liked the token.” 

Not bothering to open his eye Zoro’s lips twitched at the corners and he said just as softly, “Thank you for your help.” 

By the time the kitchen was clean Sanji had decided to just stop thinking. It wasn’t doing him any good and was getting him nowhere so why bother. Maybe whatever was going on with Zoro would clear up in a day or so. Maybe some new Grand Line or New World virus Chopper isn’t familiar with so he can’t diagnose it was the culprit. Law might know, he had been in the New World longer then they had, but he wasn’t ready to open that can of worms just yet. Law checking out the person that had just been once overed by Chopper was looking for trouble. It didn’t pay to insult a friend be they crewmember or not. Chopper was a fine doctor after all. 

If things didn’t improve in the next few days he’d approach Law but until then it was probably best to just continue doing what he does best. Cook and pamper the ladies. These thoughts motivated him to start prep on lunch and dinner along with snacks and drinks for the ladies should they want them later. 

Law walked in just as Sanji was putting the finishing touches on some snacks and yawned behind his hand. It always amazed the cook how little the morbid man slept and he tried to make dishes that would help improve his health and stamina though it was hard since the entire crew ate what he made and some of them, his captain for one, didn’t need more energy. 

“What would you like to eat?” Sanji asked putting the snacks in the fridge to chill before serving. 

“Whatever is easy and coffee please.” Law settled himself into a stool at the counter. He wasn’t completely awake and wished he’d slept longer but with all the ruckus on deck, and in his head, it was too noisy. Another reason he missed his yellow submarine. The ocean depths were quiet. They could be just as dangerous, if not more so with amount of monster fish down there, as riding atop of the waves but it was definitely quiet.  

“Give me just a minute or two for the food.” Sanji said sliding a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of the bedraggled man. 

“Ummm,” and the sound of slurping was the only reply the cook got as he started preparing a special breakfast for the morbid male. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a thought...are these chapters to short? I don't feel I need a bunch of filler since the owner of the series has supplied it but I wonder? AS always comments are my fuel.


	7. Chapter 7

Stifling another yawn after sipping the hot brew in front of him Law just sat there quietly thinking. Thinking about why the subdued manner of the other captain bothered him so much. It shouldn’t bother him at all. Luffy was prone to weird antics so this should just be classified under that heading and filed away with all the other crazy shit he’s done. Yet, he was unable to file it neatly away and move on. Hell, it was interrupting what little sleep he allowed himself and that wouldn’t do.

Smelling the fabulous aroma of the food just set before him Law felt himself start to drool. The kitchen always smelled of mixed spices and other great scents but for some reason this dish smelled better than anything he’d had so far. The straw hat cook never ceased to amaze him and, after taking a deep breath of steam emanating from the plate of food, he wondered if he’d still enjoy his crews cooking as much once they reunited. He hoped so. Food was food after all. Wasn’t it?

Taking his first bite he couldn’t resist saying, “Wow Sanji this is amazing. What is it?” before uncharacteristically shoveling more food into his mouth. He hadn’t realized he was this hungry till now.

Sanji chuckled and turned back to his prep work tossing over his shoulder, “Glad you like it. It’s a dish to increase stamina and vitality. Should help you get through the day on such little sleep.”

Law definitely liked the taste and knew food fueled the body but it wasn’t until he noticed he’d cleared half the plate and didn’t feel as tired, nor was he feeling like yawning every second, did he think maybe Sanji was a bit of a magician.

Finishing his meal and returning to the now lukewarm coffee the peace of the kitchen was broken by the door being opened and a small dark haired man bounding in. “Traffy! So this is where you are. I’ve been looking for you.”

Law quirked a brow inquisitively; the sunny wasn’t a small ship but it wasn’t huge either so why the search he wondered? Really, how far could he have gone? This gesture went unnoticed by the now spinning straw hatter who now occupied the stool next to him.

“Did you need something Mugiwara?” Law asked.

Spinning even faster Luffy simply said, “Nope.”  At this point it seems he couldn’t twist his neck anymore and had to let his head catch up.

Till this point he had been staring at Law while quickly spinning only his body along with the stool. He’d never mention it to anyone but the fact the other captain was rubber intrigued him though the act of twisting his neck around tightly, letting it go, only to repeat was a bit off putting. He’d done some _things_ in the past that awarded him the titles of Morbid Doctor and Doctor Death but this was… different.

The spinning was making the doctor a bit dizzy and he looked away, down into his now cold dregs of coffee, trying to not overthink where strawhat was concerned.  It amazed the doctor that the ship would withstand the antics of its captain plus all the battles and damage from external sources. The stool was turning at a speed that almost, it was the strawhat crew here after all, defied logic. However, it seems this wasn’t something new as Sanji scolded him and told him to knock it off as if talking to an unruly child.

Pouting a bit Luffy came to an astonishingly quick halt and focused his attention on the man next to him. Law could feel the gaze intensify and used his fluffy overly-large hat to shield himself from it.

“Nami says there is an island that we’ll reach in a couple hours and I wanted to go check it out with you.” Luffy looked hopefully at Law.

“Well…”Law was cut off before finishing.

“She said I should ask you and not just expect you to go with me.” He leaned closer off his stool trying to see around the hats brim.

Law was going to decline the offer but one look at the others face and he found he just couldn’t. He knew it would be a bother, more like a pain in the ass along with other body parts, but he couldn’t resist the pull of the other captain. Though why was a mystery and one he would try and figure out later. Along with the other mysteries of the past few days that were starting to pile up.

Sanji overheard and remarked headed to fridge, “Then I’ll make us all lunches since it will be about lunch time when we land.”

“Make mine with lots of meat.” Luffy chimed.

“I know, I know, now go someplace else and let me work.” The cooks voice was muffled with his head in the fridge.

Luffy took the hint and grabbed Law and started dragging him out to the deck.

“Hey! Hold up there Luffy-ya.” Law said hurriedly, managing to grab his sword as he was pulled roughly out of his seat and through the kitchen, before they both crashed into what seemed like a solid brick wall. First Luffy into the obstruction then Law into Luffy.

Looking up Law saw one green eye staring down at them in a perturbed way over a head of messy black hair . “ Zoro-ya.” He managed to say before being pulled around the swordsman.

“Luffy!” Law snapped impatiently while digging in his heels and thumping the other on the head with his sword.

Luffy stopped, looking bewildered, and asked. “ _What_?”

“ _What_ you say?” trying to extract himself from the others grip without making more of a scene, “ That’s what I want to ask...just what in the _hell_ are you doing?”

Luffy looked like he didn’t understand why there was a problem and didn’t loosen his hold on the thin man at all. Law was tough and battle hardened enough to make the Grand line trip successfully along with becoming a warlord but he knew he was going to have bruises on his arm where the fingers wrapped around it like a steel band.

Both captains were naturally slim but how such a small body could hold such immense strength was a question he often wondered about. These thoughts were usually followed by thoughts of him operating on the male, dissecting him really, just to answer some of the questions he had.

Looking at his now slack and slightly blue hand Law asked, “Think you could let go before my fingers completely lose function?”

Luffy loosened his grip after a few seconds contemplation but didn’t fully release it. At least now Law could feel blood flowing into it as he flexed his fingers trying to get the feeling to return.

“Now Strawhat-ya what exactly are you trying to accomplish yanking me around in this manner?” he asked trying to be patient while also wondering what would happen to that part of his anatomy if he simply left it behind in his ever increasing desire to get away from this idiot who wasn’t letting go and not saying a word in response.

”Mugiwara?” Law said hoping to prod some form of response from the other captain.

It was in this instance he noticed Luffy wasn’t really looking at him but a bit to the side. A slight tilt of his head, again grateful for his hat, he could see Nami and Usopp doing something resembling out of control charades.  Luffy must have figured out what they were trying to say, or noticed Law’s movement, because he suddenly let go of his arm and without a word bounded towards his special seat. Leaving Law standing there wondering _what the hell just happened?_

He looked curiously at the two wannabe spastic mimes who were now acting like something on the wall next to the was very interesting . After a few moments they give him small awkward smiles and walked hurriedly out of sight.

He’d been with this crew for a bit and knew they were a weird bunch, even by Grand Line standards and that’s saying something, but this was just plain confusing. Why drag him out here just to abandon him? What was that pantomime about? The gyrations he saw were ridiculous and meaningless.  He couldn’t make sense out of any of it and decided he needed to distance himself and turned to head to the library for a book. He knew Chopper kept some medical books in there so he might find one interesting enough to take his mind off the past 30 hours or so.

Entering the library Law found he wasn’t alone. Robin was browsing the shelves in search of her own book to read. He turned to go, really he wanted to be alone, when the dark haired female spoke quietly.

“The medical books are over there Doctor-kun.” She gently pried a book from the packed shelf and glided towards the door, “I’m going to read on deck so please enjoy this space as you like.”

Glancing at the shelf she’d pointed out Law wandered over to look over the selection. Chopper had quite an extensive amount of books shelved here and he knew there were more in the infirmary and he couldn’t help a small grin. The tiny doctor took medicine seriously and all these volumes were a sign of that seriousness.

Grabbing book after book and thumbing through them quickly it took Law only a few minutes to find one he’d not read before. _“Seems the day is looking up._ ” he thought as he settled himself down with his book of choice ready to stimulate his brain and completely forgetting that in a few hours he’d be going on an adventure with Luffy once they landed at the new island. 


	8. Chapter 8

While Law sat reading and Luffy sat on the figurehead waiting for the island that Nami talked about to come into sight Sanji was picking himself up off the floor thanks to that green haired swordsman. His head was still in the fridge when Zoro walked in around the two captains who were on their way out at the time. He could feel the change in the air and wondered what brought the male to the galley. Usually he was up in the crows nest training like a madman. Or at least on deck swinging a ridiculously huge amount of weight around. 

What he didn’t expect was for the large male to head straight for the fridge to grab a jug of water to take with him to the crows nest while saying, “You restocking supplies when we land? If so I’ll help you if you like.” 

Seriously was this man feeling ok? Sanji usually had to fight with him to help out carrying supplies any other time. So what the hell was going on? 

“I do want to stop at the katana shop and maybe look around a bit but we can do that either before or after grocery-go-getting. There’s no guarantee we’ll find a village of any kind but lunch should be doable too since it will be about that time. We can either take food and find a quiet place to eat or stop at a cafe if there is one.” Zoro had a large hand wrapped around his pitcher of water and was slowly heading towards the door, “I’ll leave the lunch bit up to you cook.”  

Sanji had no idea what to say and couldn’t stay standing anymore. He couldn't reply. Words wouldn’t form on his lips. There were plenty of thoughts in his head but they were a jumbled mess. All he could think was it sounded like the meathead had just asked him on a date.  This was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong… so many levels of wrong the cooks brain felt like it was on fire. 

Zoro stopped with one hand on his water and one on the door handle and turned towards the cook. He seemed to be waiting for an answer but Sanji couldn’t voice one. He was doing his best not to look like a damn carp out of water gaping like some fool for air and doing a fine job he thought from his spot on the floor in front of the sink. His only response was to blink at the broad shouldered male staring at him expectantly. 

Zoro’s lips twitched slightly, “Ok then. I’ll see you on deck once we put to port.” 

Sanji watched the man exit his sanctuary. With a shaking hand he grabbed a smoke from his inside pocket and lit it. The bentos would have to wait until he calmed down and he couldn’t see that happening as long as the mass of swirling chaos was going around in his head. As the heavy door slowly swung closed the ocean breeze carried the faint sound of words the cook wasn’t sure he’d actually heard.  _ “We should have a great day today.” _

Taking a long drag off his cigarette the blonde shook his head as if that would clear it and started muttering to himself.  _ “Come on man get it together. You’re better than this. Don’t let him get to you.” _

Still muttering to himself he picked himself off the floor, snubbed out his now burned up cigarette, and started washing his hands in the sink.  _ “He’s got to be messing with me. Has to be. That means I’ll just make sure to buy a ton, literally, of supplies and make him carry them.” _ These mutterings ended with a maniacal laugh bursting forth from his lips. 

People on the deck heard the laugh and gazed in the direction of the kitchen with mixed expressions of concern, worry, laughter, and curiosity. It had the sound of someone on the border of becoming unhinged and that was new for the sauve-finely-dressed-always-in-control cook. It didn’t take long, however, for everyone to return to doing what they had been when the strange laugh came from the kitchen. 

Unaware anyone heard him Sanji went back to making the lunches the group would take onto the island while wondering what he should prep for dinner. Would they need dinner on the ship? Barbecue would be good if they weren’t leaving right away and there was a nice beach or patch of land near where the ship was anchored  _ and _ he could make that, newly helpful, muscled idiot help him carry the equipment, too. 

Continuing to do what he loved, and thoughts of making a green haired male into his work horse, made time fly and ease the tension from his shoulders. That sense of peace was short lived once the usual ruckus was heard on deck signalling they’d reached land and started the motions needed to anchor the ship and ashore. He could feel the tension start to gather in his shoulders again as the thought  _ wish days had passed instead of mere hours,  _ passed through his mind only to vanish as he finished packing the food stuffs. 

Taking a deep breathe and sending a prayer to any Gods listening that the Moss-head would be too busy training his muscular body to remember them meeting up… such a muscular body…

Shaking his head to clear thoughts of glistening sweaty skin with bulging muscles sliding effortlessly beneath it the cook grabbed the large bundle containing the food he’d prepared for everyone and headed on deck. This would be a lot easier if his captain wasn’t such a glutton he thought as he drug the lot out into the sunshine. 

The day looked like it was going to be nice. The perfect day to visit what looked like a summer island. There was a decent sized village not far from where they moored so he should be able to resupply the kitchen without much trouble. 

Thinking of trouble Sanji bowed his head under the pretense of lighting a smoke and looked around covertly. He didn’t see the moss-for-brains on deck and was astonished to realize he didn’t feel the anticipated relief he thought he should have felt but instead he felt...disappointment.  _ Disappointment? _ How the hell could that be? He didn’t understand but he didn’t have much time to think about it because at that moment a breeze brought the distinct smell of citrus scented soap wafting onto the deck. 

Turning to see the cause of such a nice scent he was surprised to see Zoro sauntering his way towards him with a shitty grin on his face. He came from the men’s bathroom and from the look of things he’d cleaned up for their...there  _ what?  _  The blondes brain overloaded and the world started to get all topsy turvy causing the cook to sway a bit on his feet. 

More than a bit if the swordsman was asked, but he wasn’t, as he quickly took the last couple steps so he was close enough to prop the cook up and keep him from falling. It was a casual action so he didn’t bring attention from the other crew members that were now joining them on the deck from various parts of the ship. 

Ship safely moored and the cook still on his legs instead of his ass the swordsman took a step back as the navigator appeared and handed over a fist full of cash for resupplying the ship. Zoro noticed a peculiar sparkle in her eyes as she whispered something in the cooks ear causing him to first look confused then turn beet red  with a glance towards the green haired male before snatching the money and turning towards the lil’ Merry that would take them to shore in batches of 4. 

Stuffing the notes in his pocket Sanji scurried, no other word for it really, towards the side of the ship in preparation to go ashore. Zoro shot a confused look at the cook as he slowly followed behind. He put two and two together, at least he could guess at what the evil red-headed she devil said to the blonde, after hearing the giggle floating on the warm breeze from the female. This thought brought a grin to his lips. Of course he couldn’t be sure but from how red the cook was and how the navigator was snickering he felt pretty on target. 

The cook didn’t miss the grin or the lightening of the swordsman step as he followed him to the ships railing. All he could hope was that he could go first and beat the shitty moss-head to shore and make it so he wasn’t found by the directionless male until it was time to leave again. 

Once at the rail he separated the lunches so that everyone could grab theirs. He had to include a warning to Luffy to only take his and not everyone’s which surprisingly didn’t land on deaf ears like usual. But then seeing his captain standing next to Law and pointing out which lunches were theirs and excitedly jabbering on about when and where they could eat and how exciting it was to explore a new island and that he wanted to hurry and start the adventure he knew why. Law had a way of keeping Luffy under a semblance of control just by being near him. This amazed the cook but he didn’t have long to wonder at it before something abruptly changed the direction of his thoughts.  

It was at this point, and only a matter of a single second passing in time, that the morbid doctor heard the crew give a unified gasp of horror before feeling himself airborne. The lack of solidness under his feet caused a quick flash of confusion to cross his features before being replaced with the fear of recognition realizing he was being carried from the ship, across the small stretch of water where the ship was anchored, towards a strip of sandy beach. 

Luffy launching himself all over the place was nothing new but it always amazed Sanji how gracefully his captain managed to land and that he never dropped a single piece of food.  He’s come close to dropping people he’s carried but never a morsel of food. Thinking about the times he, and other crew members, had been forcibly moved from one place to another by their captain the blonde found he was unconsciously sharing an mutual grin with the swordsman who stood beside him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chapter story that may include other characters. Not real sure where it is going so hang on and let's see where this goes!


End file.
